


South Wind

by Ambercreek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Found Family, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	South Wind

Lemogra let out a yawned as he leaned against the tree - being shaded by its leaves. Crossing his arms behind his head the Saiyan lets his eyes closed as he indulges in a nap.

Though he barely got a few minutes of shut-eye before he was rudely interrupted.

"Sleeping on the job again?" The voice says. Lemogra cracks open an eye. Citro was staring at him disappointingly. The Saiyan huffs in annoyance as he sits up. Rubbing his eyes.

"Can't a guy get 5 minutes of shut-eye please." Lemogra wined, yet the words weren't doing anything to change the Icejins mind.

"Nope," Citro replied coldly. Walking over to Lemogra he grabs at the back of his shirt collar with one hand and hoisting him onto his feet.

"You are no fun, you know that right." The Saiyan comments.

"Oh?" Citro responded with a quirk of an eyebrow. "And how would you've reacted if Captain Ginyu was the one to find that you were slacking off on your training?" He finished off with a slight hum.

"Well, Captain Ginyu isn't around to find out about it now is he?" Lemogra shoots back.

"What if I was to tell him about it?" 

"You wouldn't dare."

"I swear you two act more like kids than anything else." A third voice pipes into the conversation, startling both men. Popping in out of thin air was a blue-skinned Majin. Hands resting on her hips as she looks at both of them in disappointment.

"Oh, Hello Pocus." Both said in unison. Causing the Majin to sigh heavily. She walks towards the two, a stern look on her face. "So what is that I hear about telling Captain Ginyu?" She questions.

"Found Lemogra sleeping when he should be doing his training," Citro responded. Making the Saiyan stick his tongue out at him.

Majin Pocus sighed, placing her face into her hand. "And here I thought something actually interesting was going on here." She drops her hand back to her side.

Suddenly the Majin remembered something. "Speaking of Captain Ginyu, he wants to talk with all of us," Pocus starts, "But, he was vague on details, so I got no idea what's going on."

Lemogra lets out another yawn, placing both of his arms behind his head. "It better be something interesting, I can't keep doing training day in and day out, I need some excitement."

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, we should get going," Citro remarked.

And so the three of them traveled back just to see just what was going on.


End file.
